fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mybaeiswrittingbools
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Mybaeiswrittingbools! Thanks for your edit to the Tears of midnight page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 15:33, August 12, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Nellie eletrica" page. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission before you can make/use a Slayer Magic or a Lost Magic. Additionally, there will be no more forms of Slayer Magic - "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Please read the rules that are linked here and remember to include proper formatting for professionalism. Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:39, August 12, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Nellie eletrica" page once more. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission before you can make/use a Slayer Magic or a Lost Magic. Additionally, there will be no more forms of Slayer Magic - "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Please read the rules that are linked here and remember to include proper formatting for professionalism. Thank you. This is your second warning. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:43, August 12, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Nellie eletrica" page yet again. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission before you can make/use a Slayer Magic or a Lost Magic. Additionally, there will be no more forms of Slayer Magic - "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Please read the rules that are linked here and remember to include proper formatting for professionalism. Thank you. This is your third warning; one more warning and you will be banned for a month. If you have problems with comprehending the rules, don't hesitate to ask, or you can even go to Archive of Our Own or Fanfiction Dot Net to post your ideas. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:43, August 12, 2016 (UTC)